Xiaomi
Xiaomi Inc.3 (Chinese Mandarin: ɕi̯àu̯mì ( listen), Chinese: 小米科技; pinyin: Xiǎomǐ Kējì, literally "millet technology";4 English pronunciation: /ˌʃiaʊˈmiː/) is a privately owned Chinese electronics company headquartered in Beijing. It is the world's 5th largest smartphone maker in 2015 Xiaomi sold 70.8 million units and was countable for almost 5 percent of the smartphone global market share.5 Xiaomi designs, develops, and sells smartphones, mobile apps, and related consumer electronics.6 Since the release of its first smartphone in August 2011, Xiaomi has gained market share in mainland China and expanded into developing a wider range of consumer electronics, including a smart home (IoT) device ecosystem.78910 The company's founder and CEO is Lei Jun, China's 23rd richest person according to Forbes. The company sold over 60 million smartphones in 2014.11 The company has over 8,000 employees, mainly in mainland China, Malaysia,12 and Singapore, and is expanding to other countries such as India,13 Indonesia, the Philippines and Brazil.1415 According to IDC, in October 201416 Xiaomi was the third largest smartphone maker in the world, following Samsung and Apple Inc., and followed by Lenovo and LG. Xiaomi became the largest smartphone vendor in China in 2014, having overtaken Samsung, according to an IDC report.17 At the end of December 2014, Xiaomi became the world’s most valuable technology start-up after it received US$1.1 billion funding from investors, making Xiaomi's valuation more than US$46 billion.18 Xiaomi entered the Indian market in July 2014 and since then expanded rapidly in India. Earlier, Xiaomi used to sell exclusively on Flipkart until it announced its partnership with both Amazon.com and Snapdeal on 7 April 2015. This is seen as a bid by the smartphone manufacturer to expand its retail base in India. It has also teamed up with Airtel Store and The Mobile Store to sell some of its selected devices. Later, in Q1 2015, it started its own store and stopped selling its accessories to online stores. On its first anniversary in India, it launched its own Mi Store App. On August 11, 2015, it started its first factory in Sricity, Andhra Pradesh in a partnership with Foxconn.19 Contents 1 Etymology 2 History 3 Business model 4 Products 4.1 Mobile phones 4.1.1 Mi series 4.1.1.1 Mi Note 4.1.2 Redmi Series 4.2 MiPad 4.3 MIUI (operating system) 4.4 MiWiFi (network router) 4.5 Mi TV (Smart TV line) 4.6 MiBox (set-top box) 4.7 MiCloud (cloud storage service) 4.8 MiTalk (messaging service) 4.9 MiPower Bank (external battery) 4.10 Mi Band (fitness monitor & sleep tracker) 4.11 Smart Home products 4.11.1 Blood pressure monitor 4.11.2 Air purifier 4.11.3 Yi Smart Webcam 4.11.4 Yi Action Camera 4.11.5 Yi Dash Camera Camera 4.11.6 Mi Smart Scale 4.11.7 Mi Water Purifier 4.11.8 Smart Home Kit 4.11.9 Ninebot Mini 4.11.10 Smart Rice Cooker 4.12 Drones 5 Recognition 5.1 Guinness record achievement 6 Controversies 6.1 Comparisons with marketing of Apple Inc. 6.2 State Administration of Radio, Film, and Television issue 6.3 Hugo Barra 6.4 Privacy 6.5 Sales numbers 6.6 Ban in India 7 References 8 External links Etymology Xiaomi is the Chinese word for "millet".20 In 2011 its CEO Lei Jun suggested there are more meanings than just the "millet and rice."21 He linked the "Xiao" part to the Buddhist concept that "a single grain of rice of a Buddhist is as great as a mountain," suggesting Xiaomi wants to work from the little things, instead of starting by striving for perfection,21 while "mi" is an acronym for Mobile Internet and also Mission Impossible, referring to the obstacles encountered in starting the company.2122 He also stated that he thinks the name is cute.21 In 2012 Lei Jun said that the name is about revolution and being able to bring innovation into a new area.23 Xiaomi's new 'Rifle' processor 24 has given weight to several sources linking the latter meaning to the Communist Party of China's "millet and rifle" (小米加步枪) revolutionary idiom2526 during the Second Sino-Japanese War.27282930 History Further information: Timeline of Xiaomi Xiaomi was co-founded by eight partners on 6 April 2010. In the first round of funding, institutional investors included Temasek Holdings, a Singaporean government-owned investment company, the Chinese venture capital funds IDG Capital and Qiming Venture Partners,31 and mobile processor developer Qualcomm.32 On August 16, 2010, Xiaomi officially launched its first Android-based firmware MIUI.33 The Xiaomi Mi1 smartphone was announced in August 2011. It was shipped with Xiaomi's MIUI firmware which is based on Android and resembles Samsung's TouchWiz and Apple's iOS. The device could also be equipped with stock Android.34 In August 2012 Xiaomi announced the Xiaomi Mi2 smartphone. The phone was powered by Qualcomm's Snapdragon S4 Pro APQ8064, a 1.5 GHz quad-core Krait chip featuring with 2 GB of RAM and the Adreno 320 GPU.35 The company said on September 24, 2013 that the company had sold over 10 million Mi2 devices over the preceding 11 months.36 Mi-2 smartphones were sold by wireless phone vendor Mobicity in Australia, Europe, New Zealand, the UK and the US.37 On September 5, 2013, Xiaomi CEO Lei Jun announced plans to launch an Android-based 47-inch 3D-capable Smart TV,38 which will be assembled by Sony TV manufacturer Wistron Corporation of Taiwan.39 The company explained the choice as to take advantage of Wistron's skill as a supplier of Sony.40 In September 2013, Xiaomi announced its Mi3 phone, with a version powered by the Snapdragon 800 (MSM8974AB) and another by NVIDIA's Tegra 4 chipset.,41 a 2.3 GHz quad-core Krait chip featuring with 2 GB of RAM and the Adreno 330 GPU.42 On September 25, 2013, Xiaomi announced plans to open its first service center in Beijing.43 By October 2013 Xiaomi was reported as the fifth-most-used smartphone brand in China.44 In 2013 it sold 18.7 million smartphones,45 and 26.1 million in the first half of 2014.46 Xiaomi Mi 4i was the first Xiaomi phone to see its initial release outside of China In 2014 Xiaomi announced its expansion outside China, with their first stop in Singapore. The international headquarters, which will coordinate all activities including future product launches in the region, will also be set up there.47 Xiaomi's Redmi and Mi3 phone were released in Singapore on February 21 and March 7, 2014.4849 On March 7, Xiaomi Mi3 batches sold out within 2 minutes of the opening day sale in Singapore.50 Following Singapore, the company opened in Malaysia, Philippines and India,51 and had plans to enter Indonesia, Thailand, Russia, Turkey, Brazil and Mexico in the following months.52 On March 17, 2014, RedMi Note phablet (known as HongMi Note in some Asian markets) was announced by Xiaomi CEO Lei Jun. The RedMi Note has a 5.5-inch HD display with OGS technology and an octa-core processor from MediaTek.53 There are two variants of the RedMi Note, one with 1 GB of RAM and 8 GB of internal storage; and the other with 2 GB of RAM and 16 GB of internal storage. It was made available for pre-order on March 19 exclusively through a mobile application from Tencent.54 In April 2014 Xiaomi purchased the Internet domain mi.com for a record US$3.6 million, the most expensive domain name ever bought in China, replacing xiaomi.com as the official Xiaomi domain.55 In Q2 2014, Xiaomi shipped 15 million devices, 14 percent of China's market, while Samsung shipped slightly more than 13 million.56 By July 2014, it had sold 57.36 million phones.57 In November 2014 Xiaomi said it would invest US$1 billion in television content building.58 In December 2014 Xiaomi completed a round of equity financing led by Hong Kong-based technology fund All-Stars Investment Limited, a fund run by former Morgan Stanley analyst Richard Ji5960 raising over US$1 billion, with a valuation of more than US$45 billion making it one of the most valuable private technology companies in the world.61 In April 2015 Xiaomi announced it would make its Mi devices available through two of India's major e-commerce sites, and through offline retailers for the first time.62 On 23 April 2015, Xiaomi CEO Lei Jun and VP Hugo Barra came together to announce a new telephone named Mi 4i in India, the first phone to be launched in India before any other country. Mi Band was launched in the same event. On 30 June 2015, Xiaomi announced it expansion into Brazil with the launch of locally manufactured Redmi 2, the first time the company sells a smartphone outside Asia or assembles one outside China.63 In January, 2016, Xiaomi entered Israel, with Hemilton Electronics Ltd as official importer of Xiaomi. On 24 February 2016, Xiaomi launched the Mi5, with Qualcomm Snapdragon 820. It has a power-efficient 5.15 inch HD 1080p display with a 16-LED backlight technology giving a picture of brightness 600 nits. There are models in black, white and gold cases, and available storage of 32GB, 64GB, and 128GB. On 10 May 2016, Xiaomi launched the Mi Max, with Qualcomm Snapdragon 650/652 processor. It has a power-efficient 6.4 inch FullHD 1080p display with 342ppi. With the ultimate 4850 mAh battery, 4GB of RAM, 16MP back-facing camera, a 5MP front-facing unit, and includes a fingerprint sensor.6465 Business model A Xiaomi Exclusive Service Centre for customer support in Kuala Lumpur. A selected range of products is on display but purchase can only be made online. Xiaomi's mascot, a bunny called Mǐtù (米兔, "Mi Bunny"). In selling the Xiaomi smartphone, Xiaomi employs a strategy very unlike other smartphone makers such as Samsung and Apple. Lei Jun, Xiaomi CEO, said that the company prices the phone almost at bill-of-material prices,6667 without compromising the component quality and performance compared to other premium smartphones.68 It also profits by selling phone-related peripheral devices, smart home products, apps, online videos and themes.6970 According to Xiaomi's Hugo Barra in late 2014, the company sees hardware sales as a means of delivering software and services in the long term, "We are an Internet and a software company much more than … a hardware company."71 However, financial data available at the time indicated that this is either wishful thinking or plans for the far future: 94% of the company's revenue came from mobile phone sales, a higher proportion than even Apple.68 To further reduce overhead costs, Xiaomi does not own any physical stores, selling exclusively from its online store. It also did away with traditional advertising and relies on social networking services and word-of-mouth to publicise its products.72 Furthermore, by keeping a tight control over its stock, Xiaomi is able to place cheaper batch orders as demand dictates. Limited availability flash sales ensure that supply never outstrips demand and helps create promote its products. In contrast traditional OEMs incur large upfront productions costs, which must be recouped by selling prices, in order to ship phones, some of which may not sell, out to retailers all around the world.73 Xiaomi say that they listen closely to customer feedback, having them test out upcoming features themselves, and building an extensive online community.74 Lei Jun described it this way, "When I was with Kingsoft, I had the opportunity to work with Nokia and Motorola, two mobile phone giants of their time. One day, I pointed out to their R&D boss, some inadequacies. After that, they merely acknowledged my input, but never acted upon what I had said. So I thought to myself, if I make a phone, you can tell me anything you wish for it or what's wrong. If it is justifiable, we will work on it immediately. I'll give you an update every week and you may even see your wishes come true within a week."6875 In practice, Xiaomi's product managers spend a lot of time browsing through the company's user forums. Once a suggestion is picked up, it is quickly transferred to the engineers. Therefore, features can turn from mere concept to shipping products within a week. The company then ships a new batch of phones out every week on Tuesday at noon Beijing time, containing the new software builds and possible minor hardware tweaks. Xiaomi calls this process "design as you build."76 Finally, by making its operating system MIUI open for download on other Android phones, it has made Xiaomi’s apps and content more easily accessible, widening the potential to provide services to more users.77 Xiaomi's products are manufactured by Foxconn and Inventec.787980 According to the report released by patent litigation consulting firm LexInnova in May, 2015, Xiaomi has 101 U.S. patents with only 2 granted patents.81 Xiaomi's mascot is a rabbit wearing an Ushanka (known locally as a "Lei Feng hat" in China) with a red star and a red scarf around its neck.82838485 Products Xiaomi makes many products, but considers its core products for a very long time into the future to be the mobile phone, TV and router, according to its CEO.86 Mobile phones Ambox current red.svg This section is outdated. Please update this article to reflect recent events or newly available information. (August 2015) Mi series Xiaomi Mi 4 Until January 2015 Xiaomi's flagship mobile handset line was the Xiaomi Mi series. The Xiaomi Mi 4 succeeded the Xiaomi Mi 3. It was initially launched in mainland China, followed by Singapore, Malaysia, Thailand and India on March, May and July 2014 respectively. The Mi 3 uses a modified Qualcomm Snapdragon 800 and was found on test to be the world's fastest Android smartphone according to benchmark testing apps Antutu, Quadrant and Geekbench.87 Announced at Xiaomi's annual product launch at Beijing on 22 July 2014, the Mi 4 has a Qualcomm Snapdragon 801, 3GB RAM and an 8 megapixel front camera. It was reported in 2014 that Xiaomi had ordered 50,000 sapphire covers from South Korean manufacturers, for a new premium smartphone.88 Xiaomi showcased its ceramic Mi 5 on 24 February at MWC 2016. It was one of the first smartphones with Qualcomm's latest processor, the Snapdragon 820.89 It will retail for a price of RMB 2699 in China. It has an IMX298 camera sensor with 4-axis OIS and a sapphire lens. It's also equipped with NFC and a mobile payment function Mi Pay launched in April 2016.90 Mi Note Xiaomi Mi Note Pro In January 2015 in Beijing, China, Xiaomi unveiled the Mi Note and Mi Note Pro at about half the price of the comparable iPhone 6.91 Both devices have a 5.7-inch display and use a dual-glass design with a 2.5D front and 3D rear glass.92939495 The Mi Note is powered by hardware more than a year old at launch,96 the Mi Note Pro has the newer octa-core Qualcomm Snapdragon 810 processor, Adreno 430 GPU, 4GB LPDDR4 RAM and LTE Cat 9, giving it a higher performance than the Mi Note, with approximately the same battery life.97 Redmi Series Xiaomi Redmi Note 3, showing the dual SIM card tray and the fingerprint scanner The Xiaomi Redmi series is a lower-cost range than the Mi; the Redmi Note is the second phone in the series. In India the Redmi Note comes in three variants, one with 4G, another with 3G and the other with LTE.98 It was available only on Flipkart until Xiaomi announced its partnership with Amazon.com and Snapdeal on 7 April 2015. The 16GB Redmi Note 2 And 32GB Redmi Note 2 Prime were announced on 13 August 2015. The Redmi Note 2 has a better 64-bit Mediatek Helios X10 Chipset, 2 GB RAM, and a fast-focusing 13 Mpx camera. It is thinner and lighter than the original Redmi Note. The Redmi Note 2 Prime has 4G LTE And a slightly faster CPU Than the Redmi Note 2. It will run MIUI 7. The Redmi Note 3 (unlike its predecessor it does not have a user-changeable battery, and does not support removable Micro SD storage) was launched on 24 November 2015. It is powered by an octacore Helio X10 processor clocked at 2.0 GHz. However the Redmi Note 3 pro has a microSD slot available in the form of a Hybrid SIM slot. The pro version has a slightly bumped up specs than the normal version. It uses a Snapdragon 650 (a hexacore chipset - max. clock freq. 1.8 GHz) with Adreno 510 GPU. MiPad The Xiaomi MiPad is the first tablet to be announced by Xiaomi. First announced in the Xiaomi New Product Launch Event 2014,99 the device is the first device to use the NVIDIA Tegra K1 quad-core 2.3 GHz processor with 2GB RAM100 and it is on sale in mainland China at the price of CN¥ 1,499.101 MIUI (operating system) Main article: MIUI MIUI is a stock and aftermarket Android firmware for smartphones and tablet computers based on the open-source Android operating system. It is Xiaomi's earliest known product. MiWiFi (network router) The Xiaomi MiWiFi is a series network routers initially launched on 23 April 2014. The latest in the series is a corporate-class router with built-in storage of up to 6TB. It is said to have a PCB dual-antenna array supporting 802.11ac WiFi standard, a Broadcom 4709C dual-core 1.4 GHz processor and 512MB of flash memory. The router can be used as a wireless hard drive for movies and photos, in tandem with Xiaomi’s apps that feature remote downloads, automatic backups, remote access to files and other features.102 Mi TV (Smart TV line) The Mi TV is a line of Smart TVs designed and marketed by Xiaomi. It runs Android and was initially announced in 2013. The latest in the series are Mi TV 3s 43 inch and the Mi TV 3s 65 inch curved. The Mi TV 3s 43 inch has a 43-inch 1920p x 1080p from either LG or AUO. It has the 1.45 GHz quad-core MStar 6A908 Cortex-A9 processor with Mali-450 MP4 GPU, and 1GB DDR3 RAM and 8GB internal memory (eMMC 4.5).103 At 10.9mm, it is pretty thin for a TV. The Mi TV 65 inch curved has a 4K Samsung display. It has a 1.4 GHz quad-core MStar 6A928 Cortex-A17 processor with Mali-760 MP4 GPU. For the memory, it has 2GB DDR3 RAM and 8GB internal memory (eMMC 50).103 It is extremely thin at 5.9mm thick, but it has to have a sound bar for audio.104 MiBox (set-top box) Xiaomi MiBox The Xiaomi MiBox is a smart set-top box for televisions.105 From deals struck with content providers, the set-top box offers films and TV shows with no user account nor subscription required. The box can also access content via its USB port, such as through an external hard disk. Due to content licensing restrictions, it is currently only available in mainland China. MiCloud (cloud storage service) MiCloud is a cloud storage and cloud computing service created by Xiaomi. The service allows users to store data such as contacts, messages, photos and notes on remote computer servers for download to multiple devices running MIUI. The service also includes a feature that allows users to track the location of their MIUI device as well as alarm, lock or reset it. MiTalk (messaging service) MiTalk is an internet-based cross-platform instant messenger mobile app available for Android and iOS launched in 2011.106 MiPower Bank (external battery) A 10400mAh MiPower Bank MiPower Bank is a battery charger with a built-in internal battery. The charger is built with an aluminium case, and includes batteries rated at 5000/5200/10000/10400/16000/20000mAh. Through the use of a USB cable, it can be used to charge any device that supports USB charging.107 The 16000 & 20000mAh have two USB ports. Silicone sleeves are available for all except the 20000mAh version. Mi Band (fitness monitor & sleep tracker) The Mi Band was announced in August 2014. The Mi Band will be sold for US$13, has a reported 30-day battery life, can act as an alarm clock and tracks your fitness and sleep. The band also has the ability to unlock your phone based on proximity.108 Initially available in China, it can now be purchased in Xiaomi’s seven markets in Asia and — courtesy of a recent extension of its Mi.com store — the France, Germany, UK & US.109110 With 2.8 million Mi Band shipments in the first quarter of 2015, Xiaomi became the world's second-largest wearables maker, accounting for 24.6% of the global market share.111 Xiaomi announced the Mi Band 2 in June 2016.112 Xiaomi has have employed Photoplethysmography (PPG) sensor for accurate heart rate tracking. It has apparently also used an upgraded pedometer algorithm for gathering better fitness and sleep data. The band, which has a new design, has IP67 ratings for water resistance. The tracker is priced at 149 Yuan or US$15. Smart Home products Blood pressure monitor Xiaomi launched a smart blood pressure monitor on 24 September 2014, in partnership with iHealth Labs of Silicon Valley, USA. Xiaomi says the blood pressure monitor is easy to use and meets all the necessary professional medical standards and certifications. The accompanying app, customized for Xiaomi smartphones, tracks blood pressure, heart rate, average pulse and other parameters on a real-time chart, then makes recommendations for improvement.113114 Air purifier Xiaomi released an air purifier on 9 December 2014 in Beijing. This CN¥ 899 device has the capability to clean up to 406 m3 of air in an hour. The device uses HEPA technology to reduce polluting particles from as high as 600 ppm to a clean 2.5 ppm. The device has a real-time air quality monitor. Users can synch the air purifier with a smartphone to control it remotely, receive air quality data, and be alerted when the air filter is dirty.115 Yi Smart Webcam Xiaomi released the Yi (also called Ants or Xiaoyi) Smart Webcam for CN¥149 on 29 October 2014. It has 720p resolution, a 111 o wide-angle lens with 4x zoom, and the ability to make two-way voice calls. Activated and viewable via the smartphone, it doubles as both a webcam for chatting and a security camera with recording capabilities. The camera automatically records whenever it detects movement in view.116 In June 2015, Xiaomi launched a night vision edition of the Yi Camera with a 940 nm infrared sensor.117 Yi Action Camera Xiaomi Yi Action Camera Xiaomi launched the Yi action camera for 399 CNY. It comes with a 16 MP Sony IMX206CQC118 sensor which can record videos at 1080p60 and 720p120. It is waterproof up to 40 m with the waterproof case. Since it became very popular even outside China through its low price and same physical dimensions like products from Hero, there exists some user-made tweaks for features include shooting in RAW, customizable ISO and white balance119 Compared to the popular GoPro brand of action cameras, Xiaomi's motion camera, Yi has electronic motion stabilization, an integrated LCD display, dual microphones, bigger battery, Slow Motion mode, Timer mode, lens geometry distortion correction and no overheat issues.120 Yi Dash Camera Camera YI Dash Camera It comes with a 3 MP sensor and an A12 image processor which can record videos at 2K resolution at 30 fps (2304×1296) and 1080p at 60 and 30fps.121 YI Dash camera features a 6-axis G-Sensor which will initiate the recording of an emergency clip. The camera also features ADAS (Advanced Driver Assistance System) which includes lane departure warning, displayed on the 2,7" display, and forward sensing.122 Mi Smart Scale Xiaomi announced the Mi Smart Scale for CN¥99 on 31 March 2015. According to Xiaomi, the smart personal weighing scale makes measurements ranging from 5 kg to 150 kg, with a 50g precision, and shows weight in kg and lbs. When paired with the Mi Fit app, which itself pairs with the Mi Band, users can track their weight and BMI. The Mi Smart Scale is equipped with Bluetooth 4.0 and is compatible with both Android and iOS. The maker of the scale is Huami, a company Xiaomi invested in.123124 Mi Water Purifier Xiaomi announced the Mi Water Purifier for CN¥1,299 on 16 July 2015.125 It sits on a kitchen surface and filters water for drinking by reverse osmosis. Xiaomi says the purifier is able to dispense 1,800 litres a day with a 1:1 water production rate. The device also pairs with a smartphone and sends real-time data on filter effectiveness and reminders to change filters. The R&D of the device is done by Yunmi Technology, a part of the Mi Ecological System.126 Smart Home Kit Xiaomi unveiled the Smart Home Kit for CN¥199 on 10 June 2015. The kit contains a set of smart sensors, including the multi-function gateway, the door/window sensor, the motion detector and the wireless switch, which can be combined to achieve over 30 different kinds of functions. For example, the motion detector can be paired with the gateway to perform functions such as switching on a light at night when it detects motion; the window sensors can start or stop a connected fan as windows are closed or opened; in another example, users can set the gateway into alert mode with their smartphones as they leave the house, and the gateway would then send push notifications and turn on the automatic recording of a Yi Smart Webcam when the door/window sensor or the motion detector detects abnormal activity.127128 Ninebot Mini Being a major investor in Ninebot, a Chinese company that acquired the self-balancing scooter manufacturer Segway, Xiaomi released a self-balancing scooter called Ninebot Mini for CN¥1,999 on 19 October 2015. The scooter has a maximum speed of 16 kph (10 mph), a 15-degree incline climbing capability, a range of 30 km on a single charge, and a recharging time of three hours. It weighs 8 kilograms (28 lbs) and can fit in a suitcase. Users can monitor speed, check vehicle condition, update firmware, receive theft alarms and remotely control the vehicle via a smartphone app. The scooter can learn and adapt to users' driving habits.129130 Smart Rice Cooker Xiaomi launched the Mi Induction Heating Pressure Rice Cooker for CN¥999 on 29 March 2016. According to Xiaomi, the pressure rice cooker uses 1.2 atm to raise the boiling point of water to around 105℃, resulting in the most flavourful rice. Users can use their smartphones to scan the barcode on the rice packaging, with the cooker automatically adjusting its methodology to suit the particular rice type, brand, origin and user preferred softness. The companion app also includes options to cook steamed vegetables, crispy rice and cakes, and users can look up the recipe and set the corresponding heating method through the app.131132133 The company had to deal with a PR crisis when netizens found resemblances between the design of Xiaomi's rice cooker and an earlier product by MUJI. Lei had to response in public to settle the disputes.134 Drones It has announced it plans to build two drones.135 One will be priced at 2,499 Chinese Yuan and will include a 1080p camera, and the more pricier one 2,999 Yuan model will shoot 4k video.135 Xiaomi said the drones will consist of 27 minutes of flying time to a range of 3 kilometers on their 5,100 mAh batteries.135 They will be making the drones in the summer.135 Recognition Xiaomi is no. 2 on the list of 50 Smartest Companies 2015 by MIT Technology Review, which noted in the publication that "the fast-growing smartphone vendor is maturing beyond its original 'cut-price Apple' model with ideas like flash sales over its mobile messaging platform";136 No. 3 in the list of Most Innovative Companies 2014 by Fast Company, "for reinventing the smartphone business model in the world's largest mobile market";137 and No. 35 in the list of the Most Innovative Companies 2014 compiled by The Boston Consulting Group.138 Xiaomi's innovative business model has been characterized as a disruptive force to the existing smartphone industry by a number of commentators.687377139140141 Stratechery writer Ben Thompson notes in his article "Xiaomi's Ambition"142 that Xiaomi's target consumer base is the young population of China, especially college students and young adults who just entered the workforce. As they get places of their own, they will need TVs, air purifiers, etc., things that Xiaomi sells along with the smartphones. He then notes: This, then, is the key to understanding Xiaomi: they’re not so much selling smartphones as they are selling a lifestyle, and the key to that lifestyle is MIUI, Xiaomi’s software layer that ties all of these things together. In fact, you could argue that Xiaomi is actually the first “Internet of Things” company: unlike Google (Nest), Apple (HomeKit), or even Samsung (SmartThings), all of whom are offering some sort of open SDK to tie everything together (a necessity given that most of their customers already have appliances that won’t be replaced anytime soon), Xiaomi is integrating everything itself and selling everything one needs on Mi.com to a fan base primed to outfit their homes for the very first time. It’s absolutely a vertical strategy – the company is like Apple after all – it’s just that the product offering is far broader than anything even Gene Munster could imagine. The services Lei Jun talks about – MIUI and Mi.com especially – sell the products and tie them all together, but they are all Xiaomi products in the end.142 Guinness record achievement Xiaomi celebrated its 5th birthday on 6 April 2015 with the Mi Fan Festival, which includes an online shopping day with offers and discounts. Xiaomi managed to break the world record for "most mobile phones sold on a single online platform in 24 hours", by selling 2,112,010 handsets through its direct-to-customer website Mi.com.143 Controversies Comparisons with marketing of Apple Inc. Xiaomi has been unfavorably compared to the American corporation Apple Inc., as reviewers found some of Xiaomi's phones and tablets to be similar in appearance to Apple's.144145 In addition, the marketing strategy of Xiaomi is at times described as riding on the back of the "cult of Apple".31 It is reported that, after having read a book about Steve Jobs in college,146147 Xiaomi's chairman and CEO, Lei Jun,148 carefully cultivated a Steve Jobs image,149 including jeans, dark shirts,150 and Jobs's announcement style at Xiaomi's earlier product announcements.151 Given the above, he was categorized as a "counterfeit Jobs."152153 However, It has been later revealed that the fashion style of Lei Jun was actually a result of his investments in the company Vancl (Chinese: 凡客; pinyin: Fán Kè) which forced him to wear its brand of clothing that happened to draw comparison to Jobs.154155 Back in 2012, the company was said to be counterfeiting Apple's philosophy and mindset.156 However, despite all these comparisons to Apple Inc., Xiaomi maintains a different set of principles and business model.31157 In 2013, critics debated how much of Xiaomi's products were innovative,151158159 and how much of their innovation was just really good public relations.160 Others point out that while there are some similarities to Apple, the ability to customize the software based upon user preferences through the use of Google's Android operating system sets Xiaomi apart.161 During the Mi4 unveiling conference in 2014, the presentation slides used Apple's iconic "One more thing..." slide before introducing the Mi Band; it was the only English language slide in the whole 95 minute presentation and was intended as a joke. State Administration of Radio, Film, and Television issue In November 2012, Xiaomi's smart set-top box stopped working one week after the launch due to the company having run afoul of China's State Administration of Radio, Film, and Television.162163164 The regulatory issues were overcome in January 2013.165 Hugo Barra In August 2013, the company announced that it was hiring Hugo Barra from Google, where he served as vice president of product management for the Android platform.158166167168169170171172 Barra has declined to comment on the timing of the Google relationships, and stated that he had been in talks with Xiaomi for over a year prior to announcing the move.173 He will be employed as vice president of Xiaomi to expand the company outside of mainland China, making Xiaomi the first company selling smartphones to poach a senior staffer from Google's Android team.174 Barra will focus on helping Xiaomi grow internationally.175176 Privacy Xiaomi's cloud storage service Mi Cloud stores all the user data in its servers located in China. There were also reports that Xiaomi's Cloud messaging service sends some private data like call logs and contact information to Xiaomi servers. To fix this issue, Xiaomi released a MIUI update that made cloud messaging optional. Now, no private data is sent to Xiaomi servers if the cloud messaging service is turned off. In October 2014, Xiaomi announced that it was setting up servers outside of China for international users citing improved services and compliance to regulations in several nations.177 Around the same time, the Indian Air Force issued a warning against Xiaomi phones, stating that they were a national threat as they sent user data to an agency of the Chinese government.178 Sales numbers The Taiwanese Fair Trade Commission had investigated the flash sales and found that Xiaomi had sold fewer smartphones than advertised.179 In December, 3 separate flash sales were investigated. In those flash sales Xiaomi claimed that the number of smartphone sold was 10,000 units each for the first two sales, and 8,000 units for the third one. However, FTC had investigated the claims and found out that Xiaomi only sold 9,339 devices in the first flash sale, 9,492 units in the second one, and 7,389 for the third.180 It was found that during the first flash sale Xiaomi had given 1,750 priority ‘F-codes’ to people who could place their orders without having to go through the flash sale, thus diminishing the stock that was publicly available. The FTC fined Xiaomi NT$600,000.181 Ban in India On 9 December 2014, the High Court of Delhi granted an ex parte injunction that banned the import and sale of Xiaomi products in India. This injunction was issued in response to a complaint filed by Ericsson in connection with the infringement of its patent licensed under FRAND (Fair, Reasonable and Non Discriminatory Licensing).182 This injunction issued by the High Court was applicable until 5 February 2015, the date on which the High Court was scheduled to summon both parties for a formal hearing of the case. On 16 December The Delhi High Court granted permission to Xiaomi to sell its devices that are running on a Qualcomm-based processor until 8 January 2015.183 Following this, Xiaomi held various sales on Flipkart including on December 30, 2014. With this sale, the company received press coverage when their flagship Xiaomi Redmi Note 4G phone sold out in 6 seconds.184 On 5 February 2015, Ericsson claimed that Xiaomi was violating the ban on selling handsets based on non-Qualcomm chipsets, through a website called www.xiaomishop.com. Xiaomi denied any involvement with the website. The judge also extended the division bench's interim order allowing Xiaomi to continue the sale of Qualcomm chipset-based handsets till March 18.185 On 27 April 2015, it was reported that Ratan Tata has acquired a stake in Xiaomi.186187 References 1.Jump up ^ "小米虎哥：手机在线购买在新兴市场日益流行". hk.on.cc (in Chinese). 30 July 2015. Retrieved 26 March 2016. 2.Jump up ^ "About Us". mi.com. Xiaomi. 2014-06-05. Retrieved 2014-06-05. 3.Jump up ^ "User Agreement". miui.com. Xiaomi. Retrieved June 5, 2014. 4.Jump up ^ Mozur, Paul (2013-10-08). "How Upstart Xiaomi Rattled China's Smartphone Race". The Wall Street Journal (Dow Jones & Company). Retrieved 2013-10-10. (subscription required (help)). 5.Jump up ^ "Top Five Smartphone Vendors for 2015 by sales Worldwide". EVOLITA. Retrieved 2016-03-21. 6.Jump up ^ 小米47寸电视真机照曝光. MyDrivers.com (in Chinese). 驱动之家. 2013-06-17. Retrieved 2013-08-15. 7.Jump up ^ Bischoff, Paul. "Xiaomi unveils sensor panels for its smart home ecosystem". Tech in Asia. Retrieved 18 February 2015. 8.Jump up ^ Lococo, Edmond (January 18, 2015). "Xiaomi Unveils Smart Home Suite With Security Features". Bloomberg Business. Retrieved 18 February 2015. 9.Jump up ^ Kan, Michael. "Xiaomi looks beyond smartphones to smart home products". PC World. Retrieved 18 February 2015. 10.Jump up ^ Song, Huei. "XIAOMI ANNOUNCES NEW SMART HOME GADGETS – WEBCAM, POWER PLUG, LIGHTBULB AND REMOTE CENTER". lowyat.net. Retrieved 18 February 2015. 11.Jump up ^ Jon Russell (3 January 2015). "Xiaomi Confirms It Sold 61M Phones In 2014, Has Plans To Expand To More Countries". TechCrunch. AOL. 12.Jump up ^ Eilers, Chris (2014-06-24). "How China’s Xiaomi Beats Huawei in Malaysia". Oizoioi Malaysia Tech Blog. Retrieved 2014-06-28. 13.Jump up ^ Saha, Debjit (2014-07-17). "Xiaomi Makes Grand Entry in India". Gadgetizor (DM). Retrieved 2014-07-17. 14.Jump up ^ Russell, Jon (30 June 2015). "Xiaomi Expands Its Empire To Brazil, Will Sell First Smartphone There July 7". Tech Crunch. 15.Jump up ^ Shu, Catherine (2013-08-28). "Xiaomi, What Americans Need To Know". TechCrunch (AOL). Retrieved 2013-08-28. 16.Jump up ^ "Xiaomi Now The World’s Third Biggest Smartphone Maker, Says IDC". 2014-10-29. 17.Jump up ^ "The China Smartphone Market Picks Up Slightly in 2014Q4, IDC Reports". IDC. Retrieved 18 February 2015. 18.Jump up ^ "Xiaomi raises another $1.1 billion to become most-valuable tech start-up". December 29, 2014. 19.Jump up ^ Sarkar, Debashis (August 11, 2015). "#MakeInIndia: Xiaomi launches Redmi 2 Prime which is made in Andhra Pradesh". The Indian Express. Retrieved September 13, 2015. 20.Jump up ^ WONG, SUE-LIN (2012-10-29). "Challenging Apple by Imitation". The New York Times. Retrieved 2013-10-02. 21.^ Jump up to: a b c d "雷军诠释小米名称寓意：要做移动互联网公司". Tencent Technology (in Chinese). 2011-07-14. Retrieved 2013-10-03. 22.Jump up ^ Millward, Steven (2011-07-15). "Xiaomi Phone Specs Leak – Dual-Core Android Coming This Year". Tech In Asia. Retrieved 2013-10-18. 23.Jump up ^ Lee, Melanie (2012-02-27). "Interview: China's Xiaomi hopes for revolution in". Reuters (Shanghai: Thomson Reuters). Retrieved 2013-10-04. 24.Jump up ^ "Xiaomi to introduce 'Rifle' mobile application processor in May". Phone Arena. 25.Jump up ^ You, Xiaoye (2010-01-29). Writing in the Devil's Tongue: A History of English Composition in China. SIU Press. p. 97. ISBN 978-0-8093-8691-8. Retrieved 2013-10-14. 26.Jump up ^ Cheng, James Chester. Documents of Dissent: Chinese Political Thought Since Mao. Hoover Press. p. 81. ISBN 978-0-8179-7303-2. Retrieved 2013-10-14. 27.Jump up ^ Griffith, Erin (2013-06-29). "Why the "Steve Jobs of China" is crucial to the country’s innovative future (Book excerpt)". PandoDaily. Retrieved 2013-10-18. 28.Jump up ^ Kelleher, Kevin (2013-10-14). "China’s Xiaomi Poses Threat to Smartphone Giants Apple and Samsung | TIME.com". Business.time.com. Retrieved 2013-10-15. 29.Jump up ^ Fan, Jiayang. "Xiaomi and Hugo Barra: A Homegrown Apple in China?". The New Yorker. Retrieved 2013-10-04. 30.Jump up ^ "UPDATE 1-China's Xiaomi to get $4 bln valuation after funding-source - Chicago Tribune". Articles.chicagotribune.com. 2012-06-05. Retrieved 2013-10-02. 31.^ Jump up to: a b c Wong, Sue-Lin (2012-10-29). "Challenging Apple by Imitation". New York Times. Retrieved 2013-08-15. 32.Jump up ^ "Xiaomi the money! Who is this mobile company that's poaching Tech's top shelf talent?". pcworld.com. Retrieved November 27, 2013. 33.Jump up ^ "小米联合创始人、副总裁洪锋谈MIUI设计成长之路". csdn.net. Retrieved October 3, 2013. 34.Jump up ^ "Xiaomi Phone with MIUI OS: a $310 Android with 1.5GHz dual-core SoC and other surprises". Engadget. August 16, 2011. 35.Jump up ^ "Xiaomi Phone 2 Review". engadget. 2012-11-14. Retrieved 2013-08-15. 36.Jump up ^ "Chinese Smartphone Maker Xiaomi Says It Sold 10 Million Mi-2 smartphones". CEOWORLD Magazine. Retrieved 2013-09-24. 37.Jump up ^ "Xiaomi Mi-2 Now Available in the UK and Australia via Mobicity". softpedia.com. Retrieved October 6, 2013. 38.Jump up ^ "Chinese Tech Sensation Xiaomi Launches An Android-Based 47-inch 3D-Capable Smart TV". CEOWORLD Magazine. Retrieved 2013-09-05. 39.Jump up ^ Lawler, Richard (2013-08-28). "Xiaomi unveils new Android-powered 5-inch MI3, 47-inch smart TV in China". Engadget.com. Retrieved 2013-09-05. 40.Jump up ^ Bloomberg News. "Xiaomi Says Sony Supplier Wistron Will Make Its Smart TVs". Bloomberg. Retrieved 2013-09-09. 41.Jump up ^ "Xiaomi Announces the MI3 - Tegra 4 and MSM8974AB inside". AnandTech. September 5, 2013. 42.Jump up ^ "Xiaomi Phone Mi3 Review". naijainformation. 2013-10-31. Retrieved 2016-06-19. 43.Jump up ^ Bischoff, Paul. "Xiaomi opens biggest ever service center in Beijing, looks like a store". Techinasia.com. Retrieved 2013-09-26. 44.Jump up ^ "Xiaomi outperforms HTC to become fifth most used smartphone brand in China, says TrendForce". Digitimes.com. Retrieved 2013-10-05. 45.Jump up ^ Steven Millward (July 2, 2014). "Xiaomi sells 26.1 million smartphones in first half of 2014, still on target for 60 million this year". Tech In Asia. Retrieved September 9, 2014. 46.Jump up ^ "Xiaomi Sold 26 Million Phones In First Half of 2014". 47.Jump up ^ "Xiaomi to Set Up International Headquarters in Singapore". 19 February 2014. Hardwarezone. Retrieved February 19, 2014. 48.Jump up ^ "Xiaomi Mi-3 launches in Singapore on March 7". Cnet. Retrieved February 19, 2014. 49.Jump up ^ "Xiaomi's Redmi to be available in Singapore on 21 Feb". Cnet. Retrieved February 19, 2014. 50.Jump up ^ "According to Xiaomi Singapore, Xiaomi Mi 3 sold in 2 minutes in today's open sale!". xiaomi.sg. Retrieved March 7, 2014. 51.Jump up ^ "Mi India". mi.com/in. 52.Jump up ^ "Xiaomi launches two routers and a revamped set-top box, will expand to 10 more countries this years". 23 April 2014. The Next Web. Retrieved April 23, 2014. 53.Jump up ^ "XiaoMi CEO Lei Jun Unveils RedMi Note (aka HongMi Note) And Partial Specs". 54.Jump up ^ "Xiaomi Redmi Note to be unveiled on March 19th!". 17 February 2014. Intomobile. Retrieved February 18, 2014. 55.Jump up ^ "XiaoMi Purchased Mi.com Domain For A Record $3.6 Million, New URL For Global Users". 56.Jump up ^ "Xiaomi beats Samsung in smartphone shipments". Retrieved September 13, 2014. 57.Jump up ^ Steven Millward (2014-07-22). "Xiaomi sold 57.36M phones in past 3 years, cheapest Redmi phone is biggest seller". Tech In Asia. Retrieved 2014-08-04. 58.Jump up ^ "China's Xiaomi says to invest $1 billion in TV content building". Investing.com. 2014-11-04. Retrieved 2014-11-04. 59.Jump up ^ "Team Profile >> All-Stars Investment Limited". www.allstarsinvestment.com. Retrieved 2014-12-21. 60.Jump up ^ "The ‘Apple Of China’ Raises Over $1 Billion, Valuation Skyrockets To More Than $45 Billion". www.businessinsider.com. 2014-12-20. Retrieved 2014-12-20. 61.Jump up ^ Osawa, Juro (2014-12-20). "China’s Xiaomi Raises Over $1 Billion in Investment Round". www.wsj.com. Retrieved 2014-12-20. 62.Jump up ^ Russell, Jon. "Xiaomi Expands Its Online Retail Channels In India And Inks First Offline Sales Deals". TechCrunch. Retrieved 16 May 2016. 63.Jump up ^ Chao, Loretta (1 July 2015). "Xiaomi Launches Its First Smartphone Outside Asia". The Wall Street Journal. 64.Jump up ^ Byford, Sam. "Xiaomi's biggest phone yet is the giant MiMax". The Verge. Retrieved 2016-05-11. 65.Jump up ^ "Xiaomi Mi Max: Specifications, Features & All You Need To Know - Tech Chari". Tech Chari. Retrieved 2016-05-11. 66.Jump up ^ Paczkowski, John (2013-04-15). "Meet Xiaomi, the Biggest Smartphone Company You’ve Never Heard Of". AllThingsD (Dow Jones & Company). Retrieved 2014-06-29. 67.Jump up ^ "How can Xiaomi sell its phones so cheaply?". The Telegraph (London). 2014-06-06. Retrieved 2014-06-29. 68.^ Jump up to: a b c d Bershidsky, Leonid (6 November 2014). "Xiaomi's Killer App? Its Business Model". Bloomberg View. Retrieved 17 February 2015. 69.Jump up ^ "The Xiaomi shock". The Economist. February 28, 2015. Retrieved 27 February 2015. 70.Jump up ^ Seifert, Dan (2013-08-29). "What is Xiaomi? Here's the Chinese company that just stole one of Android's biggest stars". The Verge (Vox Media). Retrieved 2014-06-29. 71.Jump up ^ Roettgers, Janko (28 October 2014). "Xiaomi’s Hugo Barra: iPhone 6 and iOS 8 design have been inspired by HTC and Android". GIGAOM. Retrieved 17 February 2015. 72.Jump up ^ Kan, Michael (2014-05-16). "Why Are Xiaomi Phones So Cheap?". CIO (CXO Media). Retrieved 2014-06-29. 73.^ Jump up to: a b Triggs, Rob. "The Xiaomi model is taking over the world". Android Authority. Retrieved 17 February 2015. 74.Jump up ^ Triggs, Rob. "Xiaomi’s Hugo Barra talks business models and smartphone success". Android Authority. Retrieved 17 February 2015. 75.Jump up ^ Lei, Jun. "Lei Jun - My vision for the next 20 years". MIUI Forum. Retrieved 17 February 2015. 76.Jump up ^ King, Jr., Bertel. "Hugo Barra Describes How Xiaomi Pushes Out Weekly Builds, Turning User Feedback Into Shipped Product In A Matter Of Days". Android Police. Retrieved 18 February 2015. 77.^ Jump up to: a b Li, Nicole (4 June 2014). "Innovation, China Style: How Xiaomi is stepping up to challenge Samsung & Apple". Face Group. Retrieved 18 February 2015. 78.Jump up ^ "China's Xiaomi Technology to become Foxconn's major client: reports | Economics | FOCUS TAIWAN - CNA ENGLISH NEWS". Focustaiwan.tw. 2013-03-22. Retrieved 2013-08-25. 79.Jump up ^ Murph, Darren (2013-04-15). "Xiaomi president Lin Bin aims to ship 15 million superphones in 2013, expand sales beyond Asia". Engadget.com. Retrieved 2013-08-25. 80.Jump up ^ http://www.wantchinatimes.com/news-subclass-cnt.aspx?id=20140326000086&cid=1206 Inventec to boost production to satisfy Xiaomi orders 81.Jump up ^ Ankit, Patel (11 May 2011). "Universal Tutorial For All Xiaomi Phone Rooting". Android Root Guides. Retrieved 16 May 2016. 82.Jump up ^ Ong, Josh (2012-08-19). "The Loyalty of Xiaomi Fans Rivals Apple 'Fanboys', Google 'Fandroids'". Thenextweb.com. Retrieved 2013-10-02. 83.Jump up ^ "China Un-Bans Facebook, Twitter in Shanghai | Tech Blog". TechNewsWorld. Retrieved 2013-10-04. 84.Jump up ^ Meg Butler. "6 Reasons Why Xiaomi is the Next Apple | GSM Nation Blog". Gsmnation.com. Retrieved 2013-10-14. 85.Jump up ^ "Brand Positioning Strategies of the Rising Chinese Smartphone Brands | Labbrand Brand Innovations". Labbrand.com. 2013-06-27. Retrieved 2013-10-14. 86.Jump up ^ "Xiaomi Confronts Counterfeits as Fake Products Eat Into Sales - Bloomberg Business". Bloomberg.com. 10 April 2015. Retrieved 28 February 2016. 87.Jump up ^ Xiaomi - Google+ - A comparison between # XiaoMi3 and other flagship…, 25 November 2013, retrieved 2014-04-15 88.Jump up ^ "Xiaomi ordered sapphire glass for limited edition phone: S. Korea newspaper". Investing.com. 2014-08-22. Retrieved 2014-09-08. 89.Jump up ^ "All about MI5 launch event". en.miui.com/forum.php. 2016-02-24. 90.Jump up ^ "Xiaomi to launch Mi Pay to take on Apple Pay". allchinatech.com. 2016-04-21. 91.Jump up ^ "Xiaomi unveils Mi Note, Mi Note Pro; has big plans to expand in India – Tech2". Tech2. 16 January 2015. Retrieved 16 May 2016. 92.Jump up ^ "Exactly why Xiaomi’s new Mi Note is "the best phone you can’t get in America"". QUARTZ. Retrieved 28 February 2015. 93.Jump up ^ Fowler, Geoffrey A. (February 25, 2015). "Xiaomi Mi Note Review: The Best Smartphone You Can’t Buy in America". The Wall Street Journal. Retrieved 28 February 2015. 94.Jump up ^ Ziegler, Chris. "The Xiaomi Mi Note is the best phone you can't have". The Verge. Retrieved 28 February 2015. 95.Jump up ^ Hollister, Sean. "Xiaomi Mi Note: The First Chinese Smartphone You'll Actually Want". Gizmodo Australia. Retrieved 28 February 2015. 96.Jump up ^ Ibrahim, Tony. "Xiaomi Mi Note review: The phablet form factor, perfected". Good Gear Guide. Retrieved 12 August 2015. 97.Jump up ^ "Xiaomi Mi Note Pro FDD LTE 4G". ShopJoy. Retrieved 12 August 2015. 98.Jump up ^ "Xiaomi Redmi Note: All You Need To Know", ListyHow, November 25, 2014. 99.Jump up ^ Xiaomi New Product Launch Event: Mi TV 2 and Mi Pad - News - MIUI Official Community, retrieved 2014-05-14 100.Jump up ^ Tegra K1 Next-Gen Mobile Processor, retrieved 2014-05-14 101.Jump up ^ mi.com——Let your imagination wander, retrieved 2014-06-04 102.Jump up ^ Sinha, Robin (10 June 2015). "Xiaomi Launches New Mi Wi-Fi Router With 6TB Storage and More". NDTV Gadgets. 103.^ Jump up to: a b "Xiaomi Mi TV 3S 65-inch curved 4K TV and 43-inch Full HD TV announced". 104.Jump up ^ "Xiaomi unveils curved 65". GSMArena.com. 105.Jump up ^ Mi Box, retrieved 2014-05-30 106.Jump up ^ Welcome to Mitalk!, retrieved 2014-04-15 107.Jump up ^ Mi Power Bank, retrieved 2014-05-30 108.Jump up ^ "Chinese smartphone maker Xiaomi launches sleek new phone and $13 fitness band". VentureBeat. Retrieved 16 May 2016. 109.Jump up ^ Jon Rusell (4 June 2015). "Report: Xiaomi Now World’s Second Biggest Seller Of Wearables Behind Only Fitbit". Tech Crunch. Retrieved 10 June 2015. 110.Jump up ^ Matt Burns (27 May 2015). "Xiaomi To Sell Products In US And Europe Starting June 1st". Tech Crunch. Retrieved 10 June 2015. 111.Jump up ^ Gibbs, Samuel (4 June 2015). "Xiaomi now world's second-biggest wearables maker". The Guardian. 112.Jump up ^ "Xiaomi Mi Band 2 with OLED display and heart rate sensor unveiled". MobiGyaan. Retrieved 2 June 2016. 113.Jump up ^ Bischoff, Paul. "Xiaomi launches blood pressure monitor in partnership with Silicon Valley’s iHealth Labs". Tech in Asia. Retrieved 18 February 2015. 114.Jump up ^ McGlaun, Shane. "Xiaomi iHealth is a blood pressure taking smartphone dock". Android Community. Retrieved 18 February 2015. 115.Jump up ^ "China's Xiaomi steps into connected devices market with new air purifier". PC World. Retrieved 17 February 2015. 116.Jump up ^ Bischoff, Paul (28 October 2014). "Xiaomi’s first smart home gadgets launch this week, and they look awfully familiar". Tech in Asia. 117.Jump up ^ Sinha, Robin (4 June 2015). "Xiaomi Yi Camera Night Vision Edition With Infrared Sensor Launched". NDTV Gadgets. 118.Jump up ^ "Teardown Xiaomi Yi Action Camera YDXJ01XY". IHS Technology. Retrieved 28 March 2016. 119.Jump up ^ Lyons, Max. "Hacking the Xiaomi Yi Action Camera". TawbaWare. Retrieved 28 March 2016. 120.Jump up ^ This is Xiaomi's 4K action camera that's taking on GoPro 121.Jump up ^ "Yi Technology official international website". YI Technology. Retrieved 12 June 2016. 122.Jump up ^ "Yi Dash Camera". elProducente. Retrieved 12 June 2016. 123.Jump up ^ Lucic, Kristijan (31 March 2015). "Xiaomi’s 5th Anniversary Event Brings Pink Mi Note, 55" Mi TV 2, Redmi 2A, Smart Scale and More". Android Headlines. 124.Jump up ^ Horwitz, Josh (31 March 2015). "Xiaomi expands home and health line with new smart scales that cost just $16". Tech in Asia. 125.Jump up ^ tech2 News Staff (16 July 2015). "Xiaomi unveils Mi Water Purifier; allows users to track water purity on smartphones". tech.firstpost.com. Retrieved 13 November 2015. 126.Jump up ^ Nanana. "Mi Product Launch: Mi TV 2S @¥2,999; Mi Water Purifier @¥1,299". MIUI Forum. Retrieved 13 November 2015. 127.Jump up ^ Joe (10 June 2015). "Xiaomi unveils Wi-Fi Amplifier, Bedside Smart Lamp & A Bluetooth Headset". Gizmochina. 128.Jump up ^ "小米智能家庭套装". Official website of Mi.com. Retrieved 22 June 2015. 129.Jump up ^ Dent, Steve (19 October 2015). "Xiaomi brings Segway to the masses with $315 Ninebot mini". Engadget. 130.Jump up ^ "九号平衡车 (Ninebot Mini)". Xiaomi official website (in Chinese). Retrieved 13 November 2015. 131.Jump up ^ Lai, Richard (29 March 2016). "Xiaomi's 'Mi Ecosystem' starts with a smart rice cooker". Engadget. 132.Jump up ^ Crouch, Erik (29 March 2016). "Xiaomi unveils smartphone-controlled rice cooker, and it’s everything we hoped for". techinasia.com. 133.Jump up ^ Wong, Raymond (29 March 2016). "Xiaomi's smart rice cooker helps cook perfect rice every single time". Mashable. 134.Jump up ^ Zhang, Wanbin (5 April 2016). "Lei Jun denies Xiaomi copied MUJI on rice cooker". AllChinaTech. 135.^ Jump up to: a b c d Letzter, Rafi (May 25, 2016). "Xiaomi to build two drones". Yahoo Tech. Retrieved May 25, 2016. 136.Jump up ^ "50 SMARTEST COMPANIES 2015". MIT Technology Review. Retrieved 25 June 2015. 137.Jump up ^ "Most Innovative Companies 2014". FAST COMPANY. Retrieved 18 February 2015. 138.Jump up ^ "The Most Innovative Companies 2014" (PDF). The Boston Consulting Group. Retrieved 18 February 2015. 139.Jump up ^ Sampere, Juan Pablo Vazquez. "Xiaomi, Not Apple, Is Changing the Smartphone Industry". Harvard Business Review. Retrieved 18 February 2015. 140.Jump up ^ Nunes, Paul; Downes, Larry. "Big Bang Disruption: How China's Xiaomi Manages Catastrophic Success". Forbes. Retrieved 18 February 2015. 141.Jump up ^ Jacky. "Xiaomi is the world’s third most innovative company; "Made in China" now a compliment". Vulcan Post. Retrieved 18 February 2015. 142.^ Jump up to: a b Thompson, Ben (7 January 2015). "XIAOMI’S AMBITION". Stratechery. Retrieved 2 March 2015. 143.Jump up ^ Lynch, Kevin (9 April 2015). "Mi.com sells 2 million smartphones in a day to set sales world record". Guinness World Record. 144.Jump up ^ Amadeo, Ron. "Xiaomi Mi4 review: China’s iPhone killer is unoriginal but amazing". Ars Technica. Retrieved 17 February 2015. 145.Jump up ^ "Xiaomi's Mi Pad Is Almost a Spitting Image of the iPad". mashable.com. 2014-05-14. Retrieved 2014-08-07. 146.Jump up ^ "Meet The 'Steve Jobs' Of China". Efytimes.com. 2013-06-05. Retrieved 2013-09-22. 147.Jump up ^ Edge, Samsung Bend-ghazi blast: We DEMAND a do-over on Galaxy S6; Don't be stiffed by spies, stand up to Uncle Sam with your proud d**k pics-says Snowden; prison, Chelsea Manning sets up low-tech Twitter account from. "Xiaomi plans global domination with fast smartphones and software". Retrieved 16 May 2016. 148.Jump up ^ "Lei Jun". Forbes. 2012-04-18. Retrieved 2013-08-24. 149.Jump up ^ Tan, Vanessa (2011-09-21). "Xiaomi Phones Face Serious Quality Questions". Techinasia.com. Retrieved 2013-08-31. 150.Jump up ^ "In China an Empire Built by Aping Apple", New York Times, June 5, 2013. 151.^ Jump up to: a b Steve Kovach (August 22, 2013). "Xiaomi". Business Insider. Retrieved 2013-08-24. 152.Jump up ^ Fan, Jiayang. "Xiaomi and Hugo Barra: A Homegrown Apple in China?". The New Yorker. Retrieved 2013-09-22. 153.Jump up ^ 6/05/13 11:49am 6/05/13 11:49am (2013-04-23). "What Apple Should Steal from China's Steve Jobs". Gizmodo.com. Retrieved 2013-08-24. 154.Jump up ^ 3/17/16 05:19am. "【Jin句】雷军："我人生最倒霉的事情是投了凡客，以后只能穿凡客的产品"". Huxiu.com. Retrieved 2016-03-17. 155.Jump up ^ 3/17/16 05:19am (2015-08-15). "Lounge What Lei Jun will wear on the coming new product launch?". en.miui.com. Retrieved 2016-03-17. 156.Jump up ^ Clark, Adam. "China's Even Counterfeiting Steve Jobs Now | Motherboard". Motherboard.vice.com. Retrieved 2013-08-24. 157.Jump up ^ "Eyeing $4.5B In Sales This Year, Phone Maker Xiaomi Looks To Emulate A 340-Year-Old Chinese Medicine Company". Techcrunch. 2013-05-09. Retrieved 2013-08-15. 158.^ Jump up to: a b Lee, Dave (2013-08-29). "BBC News - Google executive Hugo Barra poached by China's Xiaomi". Bbc.co.uk. Retrieved 2013-08-30. 159.Jump up ^ "Can China's Xiaomi make it globally?". PCWorld. 2013-08-23. Retrieved 2013-08-30. 160.Jump up ^ "Can China's Xiaomi make it globally?". Network World. 2013-08-30. Retrieved 2013-09-07. 161.Jump up ^ "The New York Times Gets Xiaomi Way, Way Wrong", Tech In Asia, June 10, 2013. 162.Jump up ^ Bischoff, Paul (2012-11-26). "How and Why Xiaomi Ran Afoul of China's Media Regulator". Techinasia.com. Retrieved 2013-08-25. 163.Jump up ^ Bischoff, Paul (2012-11-23). "Xiaomi TV Set-Top Box Service Suspended, Regulatory Kerfuffle Perhaps to Blame UPDATED". Techinasia.com. Retrieved 2013-08-25. 164.Jump up ^ Celine Sun in Beijing celine.sun@scmp.com (2012-11-24). "Xiaomi suspends set-top box amid illegal content talk | South China Morning Post". Scmp.com. Retrieved 2013-08-25. 165.Jump up ^ Bischoff, Paul (2013-01-25). "Xiaomi Box Finally Gets Regulatory Approval, Can Soon Go on Sale". Techinasia.com. Retrieved 2013-08-25. 166.Jump up ^ "Google's Barra Gets the Heck Out of Dodge | Hot Topics". E-Commerce Times. Retrieved 2013-10-20. 167.Jump up ^ "Amanda Rosenberg To Marry? Alleged Girlfriend Of Google Founder Sergey Brin Looks To Be Planning A Wedding". Ibtimes.com. 2013-08-30. Retrieved 2013-10-20. 168.Jump up ^ "What Ex-Google Exec Hugo Barra Can Do for China's Xiaomi". Businessweek. Retrieved 2013-08-30. 169.Jump up ^ Montlake, Simon (2013-08-14). "China's Xiaomi Hires Ex-Google VP To Run Overseas Business". Forbes. Retrieved 2013-08-30. 170.Jump up ^ Chapman, Matthew. "Android exec Hugo Barra departs Google for Xiaomi". Marketingmagazine.co.uk. Retrieved 2013-08-30. 171.Jump up ^ "Google soap opera gets a pass from investors - for now - The Tell - MarketWatch". Blogs.marketwatch.com. 2011-10-18. Retrieved 2013-08-30. 172.Jump up ^ Kevin Parrish. "Google Executive Departs During "Love Quadrangle" Rumors". Tomshardware.com. Retrieved 2013-08-30. 173.Jump up ^ "Hugo Barra Talks About His Future at Xiaomi and Why He Left Google - Kara Swisher - Mobile". AllThingsD. 2013-09-12. Retrieved 2013-10-20. 174.Jump up ^ "Android vice president quits for Chinese phone maker | News". PC Pro. Retrieved 2013-08-31. 175.Jump up ^ Aug 29, 2013 (2013-08-29). "Google Vice President for Android Hugo Barra Joins Chinese Smartphone Maker Xiaomi - Digits - WSJ". Blogs.wsj.com. Retrieved 2013-10-20. 176.Jump up ^ "What Ex-Google Exec Hugo Barra Can Do for China's Xiaomi". Businessweek. 2013-08-29. Retrieved 2013-10-20. 177.Jump up ^ Tung, Liam (October 23, 2014). "Xiaomi moving international user data and cloud services out of Beijing". ZDNet. Retrieved October 23, 2014. 178.Jump up ^ Sagar, Pradip (October 19, 2014). "Chinese Smartphones a Security Threat, says IAF". The New Indian Express (New Delhi). Retrieved October 23, 2014. 179.Jump up ^ "Xiaomi Fined For Misleading Their Consumers, Selling Less Units Than Advertised". Yahoo! News. 2014-08-05. Retrieved 2014-08-10. 180.Jump up ^ "公平交易委員會新聞資料" Trade Commission Press Kit. Taiwanese Fair Trade Commission. 2014-07-31. Retrieved 2014-08-10. 181.Jump up ^ "Xiaomi gets slapped with a $20,000 fine for misleading consumers in Taiwan". The Next Web. 2014-07-31. Retrieved 2014-08-10. 182.Jump up ^ "Xiaomi banned in India following Delhi High Court injunction". the techportal.in. 2014-12-10. Retrieved 2015-04-08. 183.Jump up ^ "Xiaomi India ban partially lifted by Delhi HC". IndiaTimes.com. 2014-12-16. Retrieved 2015-04-08. 184.Jump up ^ "Xiaomi Redmi Note 4G sold out on Flipkart in 6 seconds". Intoday.in. 2014-12-30. Retrieved 2015-04-08. 185.Jump up ^ "Xiaomi Violating Delhi High Court's Interim Order, Says Ericsson". NDTV.com. 2015-02-05. Retrieved 2015-04-08. 186.Jump up ^ PTI (2015-04-27). "Ratan Tata acquires stake in Chinese handset maker Xiaomi". Businesstoday. Retrieved 2015-04-29. 187.Jump up ^ PTI (2015-04-28). "Ratan Tata acquires stake in Xiaomi". Express Computer. Retrieved 2015-04-29. External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Xiaomi Tech. Official website Global Official website Mainland China http://en.miui.com/thread-278829-1-1.html Category:Xiaomi Category:Companies based in Beijing Category:Companies established in 2010 Category:Computer hardware companies Category:Display technology companies Category:Mobile phone manufacturers Category:Electronics companies of China Category:Networking hardware companies Category:Home automation Category:Privately held companies of China Category:Electronics companies Category:Telecommunication equipment companies of China Category:2010 establishments in China Category:Chinese brands Category:Mobile phone companies of China Category:Multinational companies headquartered in China